Pandora Hearts No Naka Koro Ni
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: This is something Sasame and I came up with one day, Rated M fo rcharacter death and violence. Someone will die in the first chapter. Pandora Hearts   Higurashi crossover. Luna and Snow are chacters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

~Gilbert~

I smiled as my friends caught up with me, and my eyes lingered on Snow, the sun shone just right making her look like a mystical beauty. one told of in mythology. one mortals often didn't survive an encounter with... ~later that day~

~Still Gil~I sat in Mr. Break's class, the last class of the day, randomly doodling. I looked around and saw my brother, he was talking quietly with Luna, they had been together a lot lately. I saw a slight blush creep up her neck and across her cheeks when Vincent brushed a stray strand out of hair out of her eyes. She looked down, and Vince smiled gently. I was just thinking about how I wished Snow and I could be like that when I heard her small voice "M..Mr Break? I need help with my work.." He looked up and smiled, "Of course Snow" He got up and walked over, getting closer and closer to Snow as he explained how to do it, she was blushing, nodding as he explained, I watched he whispered something in her ear, something for only her to hear, but I heard it too, "meet me after class" and he got up and went back to his desk. the bell rand shortly after, everyone rushed out, except snow, I walked out the door, but stood outside the hallway to watch and listen, "Snow," Mr. Break said, cupping her cheek with his hand then leaned in and kissed her. Once, twice, and then again. He pulled her close to him, trailing kisses from her lips, down her jaw and onto her neck. He lingered on one spot. I stood stunned for a moment then cleared my throat, Mr. Break pulled away from her quickly and glared at me as if I was the one who had done something wrong. "Snowdrop, you should leave, "He said, she nodded and hurried out. After she had hurried out I glared at the man for several minutes, "Don't touch her again" I growled, He only smirked, "Or what?" "I tell the authorities there's a pedo on campus." His face hardened ."Is that so?"It was my turn to smirk, "Yea."

~Snow~

I had heard the whole exchange, how dare he threaten Break-Sama.. And how dare he try to keep us apart…he would pay…he would pay dearly…

~Gil~

I found snow outside and walked over, "are you aright?" I asked. She only nodded.

"can I walk you home?" again she only nodded. I figured she was overwhelmed by what had just happened.

We walked towards her house in silence for awhile, finally I broke the silence, "why would you let him do that to you?"

she stopped walking and looked up at me, "because we are in love Gilbert."

"he's 10 years older then you!"

"age is just a number" she replied.

"and jail is just a place!" I almost yelled. I had to get the point across, "Snow he doesn't love you, he just…he just wants your body"

She tilted her head to the side, "if that were true he already would have left me"

The meaning behind her words hit me hard. "you…" I felt my heart break

"yes several times" she said it like it was no big deal..

"snow…we need to go to the police about this" I grabbed her wrist and started walking, but she didn't move I turned back to her

She met my gaze, "I cant let you do that." she said.

"Snow! Listen to me! That man took advantage of you! Hess a disgusting excuse for a human being and a waste of air!"

The weirdest look went across her face then, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and she's hitting my over and over with a lead pipe, pain radiated from the places she hit me, I begged her to stop but she didn't the last thing I saw before the blackness set in, was her once beautiful face turned into a sadistic mask of someone I don't know.

~Vincent~

I had just dropped off Luna, and mentally beating myself up. I'd had the perfect opportunity to kiss her, tell her I loved her, and instead… "uhg…I'm so stupid." I'd taken a shortcut, when I head something. I looked up and saw snow covered in blood, I was about to run towards her to see if she was ok, when I saw the lead pipe dangling from her hand. I looked to the ground and saw my brother I couldn't believe my eyes. Snowdrop, sweet, shy little Snowdrop had killed my brother. I stood there in shock, how? Why? then I was overcome with anger. By then she had dropped the pipe and looked as shocked as me, as if she had just realized what she had done. She ran off I had no idea where she was going... Her house was in the oppisite direction. But I knew She wasn't going to get away with this, I thought to myself. I was going to make sure she got what was coming to her...

~Break~ I looked up in surprise when Snow ran into my house, hastily slamming the door behind her. I had assumed that she had come over for, ahem, 'extracurricular activities,' that was, until I saw the blood. "Snow, what happened? are you ok?" I rushed over to her. Her ice blue eyes were filled with tears. I immediately assumed Gilbert had done this. I had seen the way he looked at her sometimes, and how he always insisted on walking her home... I wouldn't have been surprised if he had hurt her because she was with me. "It's... It's not..." Her voice cracked. "What happened? Who did this?" I was going to kill Gil. "It's not my blood!" She started sobbing. "W..What?" I stared at her in shock. Not her blood? Did that mean she... Snowdrop continued, "Gil... I... I..." she broke down again. Oh God. She had killed Gil. I picked her up and put her on the couch, "Snowdrop," I said as calmly as possible, "Where is the body?" I couldn't let her get caught. I would protect her. She looked up at me wide-eyed. I guess she didn't expect me to help her cover this up. "On the side of the road, not too far from here..." "Ok, listen I want you to wash the blood off of you. Then, when I get back, I'll get rid of your clothes." She nodded her head and I gave her a reassuring kiss before I walked out the door. ~Snow~I did as Break-Sama told me. I was in his shower, all of the blood washed off of me. I sat there with my knees hugged up to me as warm water ran over me. I had actually done it, killed Gil-Kun. How could I have done that? Well, he did deserve it. He was going to try to separate Break-Sama and me. It had to be done. It had to be done. I told that to myself over and over. The water started to get cold so I got out of the shower. While I dried off, I took a good look at the mirror. Was I still the same person? Was I still Snowdrop? ~Break ~Snow had really done a number on Gil, that was for sure. After I pulled his corpse off the side of the road, behind a bush, and got rid the bloody pipe, I raced back home. "Snow?" I called when I shut the door. She was standing in the hallway, wearing one of my shirts that was oversized on her small frame. She slowly walked up to me in her shy, nervous way. Too cute. I smirked slightly. Then thought to myself, now is not the time Xerxes."Break-Sama." she wrapped her arms around me, on the verge of crying again. "I'm sorry, Break-Sama. I'm so sorry." "Shh... It's ok, it's ok." I consoled her. That's the last thing that was said about it. I burned her bloodied clothes in the backyard, not saying anything about the reason why they were bloody. Snow decided to stay the night, not an unusual thing. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't before

~Vincent~

I was laying on my bed, thinking of all the ways I could kill that wretched girl. Scissors? Yes, there will definitely be scissors. And maybe even…then I thought of Luna. She was practically Snow's big sister, not biologically but she loved Snow. There was another thing about Snow I now realized I hated. Luna loved her. I was going to destroy this girl, for killing my brother, and because Luna was mine.

I laughed without humor then, yes, this girl was going to die.

~Luna~

I was hanging laundry on the line humming the tune of the song I'd had stuck in my head for the longest time, my mind wandering. Then I remembered I had to take something to Snowdrop. I finished putting my clothes out to dry and went inside to find the book I'd bought for her. When I'd seen it in the window I knew shed love it. It was a love story. Just the cover could tell you that. I grabbed the book and headed towards her house. It was a beautiful day, so warm and sunny, a few clouds lazily drifted across the sky. The perfect day. I arrived at Snow's house to find she wasn't there. Confused I tried to think of somewhere she could be.

I finally gave up, and took out my cell phone to call her. It rang 3 time and on the 4th a man answered. I recognized the voice as Mr. Break's.

"Hello?" He asked

""Uhm…hi, it's Luna, I'm looking for snowdrop."

He was silent a moment, then I heard him say something to someone, I couldn't make it out though, he was whispering.

"Yes, she says she'd like to see you. Come to my house, 987 Lily Street" and he hung up.

It didn't take me long to get to his house, but I did wonder why Snow was at his house. I pushed the thought away and knocked on the door, it took all of two seconds for him to open the door

"Hello Luna" He said I couldn't tell if his smile was fake, or if he was just creepy.

"Hello Mr. Break" As I walked in, and saw Snow drop on the couch, in only a t-shirt, and it was definitely not hers. A red hot fury burned inside me and I turned on the man, "What is wrong with you!" I pointed at Snow.

He looked surprised, " I did nothing! She came to my house she was in a mess, and sobbing her eyes out, I told her to take a shower and put on clean clothes."I was about to say something more when snow tugged on my sleeve, "He's telling the truth." She whispered, I looked her over, looking for anything off, but she seemed fine, and I could tell by her eyes she wasn't lying. Snow was a horrid liar.

I exhaled in relief, and hugged her, but I addressed Break "What happened?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say." He replied.

I left shortly after, and only after I had walked all the way back to my house did I realizes I hadn't even given Snow the book. I 'd been so caught up in what I'd seen I'd totally forgotten about it.

I sighed, and looked up at my house. I didn't want to go inside. So I didn't I kept walking until I got to Vincent and Gilberts house. I didn't bother with knocking, I let myself in, and walked towards Vince's room. This time I did knock.

~Vincent~

There was a knock on my bedroom door, I hoped for half a second Gil wasn't really dead, but that was a fleeting hope. I got up and opened my bedroom door, and there was Luna. I felt myself smile, and hug her tightly.

She giggled, "Hello Vince"

""Hey Luna," I mumbled into her hair.

I hugged her like that for a minute, then reluctantly let go, I didn't want it to get awkward. I went and sat down on my bed and she followed.

I looked at her and said, " I just dropped you off not two hours ago, I didn't kno I was that irresistible"

She laughed, "Oh yes Vince, I just cant stay away." she didn't realize how much I wished she meant that. I looked at her a moment and saw a book in her hand. It was a sappy romance, you could tell by the cover, and I knew it was something she'd never read.

"Whose the book for?" I asked, but I knew the answer and I felt a red hot anger flowed through my entire body at the thought of that girl.

"It's for snow," She said, oblivious to my rage, and I was glad for that, I didn't want her to know, "I just saw her" she continued, Then looked into my eyes, "She was at Mr. Break's house," I could tell by the way she said it, that she didn't like the idea. And now I knew where Snowdrop was.

"Vince, I think something happened today, and I'm scared" her voice broke. And all thoughts of that girl were gone.

I hugged her tightly again, "Don't cry," I whispered, but I knew she was. I hated when she cried, it broke my heart. And I realized that Snow was the cause of this. Snowdrop had caused Luna pain. Unintentionally, but still, Just another reason on my ever growing list.

She kept crying, and all I could do was hold her, finally her sobs quieted and she looked up at me, "I…I'm sorry" she whispered,

Before I could reply she had run out the door, I sat there and the finalization came, I was not just going to kill Snow, I was going to make her go through hell before I finally gave her the mercy of death. I stood, grabbed a jacket, and headed out the door. I walked until I reached my destination, then crouched in the bushed unseen. I would wait here till that damn hatter left, and I'd take that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

~Vincent~

I had been staying outside Break's house all night. The only time he had left was to go get Snow extra clothes, but unfortunately she had gone with him. It was evening now and my legs were starting to cramp up. Damn, when was he gonna leave? Finally, The door opened and the hatter walked out. I heard him say, "Snow, I gotta go to the store right quick. I'll be back soon." About time! After a kiss that made me want to stab them both, Break was out the door. I waited a few minutes before casually knocking on the door. Heh, this was going to be easy.

~Snow~

I had now changed into the light pink tank top, blue jean skirt, and striped socks Break-Sama and I had got from my house. I hoped he would be back soon, I didn't want to be left alone with the thought of what I did to Gil for long. Then there was a knock at the door. Had Break-Sama forgotten something? I went to the door and unlocked it, but Break-Sama wasn't on the other side. "Vincent?" I looked up at him in shock. Why was Vincent Nightray here? "Hello, Snowdrop." He walked in, a killer smile on his face, which made me feel uneasy. I backed away from him, "Why are you here." He moved toward me, "Well, Snow, to put it simply, I know what you did and you're going to pay for it." What? He knew? Knew that I killed Gil-Kun? "W.. What are you talking about?" "You. Killed. My. Brother!" He grabbed my arm, keeping a death grip on it. "I didn't kill Gil-Kun! I would never!" I tried to lie. He laughed, "Snow, dear, you are a terrible liar." My eyes must have been saucer sized. I tried to pull away, but it was no good. He was so much stronger than me... "Please, Vincent, let go!" I tried to punch him, but he just laughed again. "Oh you're not going anywhere, Snowdrop." He hit me in the back of the head and my world went black.

~Still Snow~

I woke up thinking about the dream I had just had, Vincent had known what I'd done, and had taken me. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't I tried to move my hands but they were bound together, I started to panic as I looked around. This wasn't Break-Sama's house, it was Gilberts, which also meant Vincent's...The realization finally dawned on me that this was real... I hadn't been dreaming. My gaze kept traveling until it rested on a figure obscured by shadows. Horror swept through me as I made out Vincent's silhouette. I began to shake. He stepped out of the shadows, "Hello, Snowflake" his smile was sadistic. "H...h...hello v...Vincent..." A fake hurt expression crossed his face, "are you scared?" I could only nod, He smiled, "Good." He walked towards me, pulling a pair of scissors out from behind his back, "Cause I'd be terrified if I were you..."

~Break~

I was pacing back and forth. I had come home and Snow hadn't been here. I'd thought nothing of it at first, but when a couple of hours had past I started to worry. I'd tried over and over again to call her, but she never answered. I stopped leaving voice messages. It killed me to think that I didn't know where she was. And because I knew she wasn't independent enough to go off on her own I knew something was wrong, I slammed my fist into the wall, anger coursing through me, "Damn it where are you..."

~Vincent~

Her screams delighted me. She begged and pleaded for me to stop, but like I said, she had to pay. I took my scissors and brought them to her arm. I dug them into her flesh and moved them. She screamed. I went on like that until id carved the word 'MURDERER' into her arm. I waited a few minutes until her sobs had died down before I did anything else. "well Snow, what do you think?" I forced her to look at her arm. When she saw it more tears welled up in her eyes. "please stop" she whimpered, I only smiled and made a small cut down her face. She yelped. I sat back and watched as she cried for awhile. I pulled out a cigarette, I'd had a nicotine craving. When she'd calmed down a bit I walked back over and blew smoke in her face, she coughed. I leaned my face towards hers,

"don't like cigarettes?" She shook her head her eyes closed I chuckled,

"Well, in that case," I took my cigarette and pushed the bud into her neck. She screamed, and I slapped her hard

"shut up bitch" I growled. She bit her lip and whimpered. I peeked through the curtains to see if anyone heard, luckily no one had. I went back to where she was.

"Scream again and all of this will get a whole lot worse, do you understand me?" She only nodded. I lit another cigarette, and again pressed it against her neck, on the place I knew was her weak spot. She tried to get away but I knew she couldn't.

"You really don't like cigarettes huh Snow?" I chuckled, "Ill be right back"

I walked down stairs, and into the kitchen and grabbed a fork, then went back to Snow. I could tell when I walked in she was terrified of whatever it was that was going to happen next. I grabbed my lighter and went and sat next to her on the bed. I made sure she saw what I was doing. I took the lighter and flicked it on, then help the fork over it until it was red hot. I looked into her eyes and they were huge, and filled with fear. I smiled as I pressed the fork onto her stomach. I was pleased to see that she barely contained the scream rising up in her throat. I repeated this a few more times greatly enjoying the sight of her try to writhe away from the fork. Something about this was so arousing. All of a sudden I found myself kissing her, tearing at her clothes and mine. I heard her sobs and pleas for me to stop, but they didn't register in my brain. I was about to push in when I remembered Luna...I'd been waiting for her since I'd met her. I quickly pulled away from Snow and hid the pain I felt from not being completely faithful to Luna with a mask of sadism. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and I loved it. I quickly redressed and knelt next her.

"th..at was un called for..." She whimpered.

I roughly pulled her head back by her hair, "don't talk to me like that, you worthless whore"

Tears spilled out of her eyes. I didn't know why but she repulsed me now. I grabbed her hair again and threw her against the wall. Then picked her up again by the throat. I squeezed and squeezed, and right before she passed out I dropped her. She coughed several times and tried to get up, her arms gave out though. She lay there trembling. A thought crossed my mind and it made me chuckle. If someone were to walk in right now, they'd see a bloody, naked girl and I me. What would they think? How funny...

~Snow~

I could still feel him on top of me, kissing me, touching me, almost inside me. Would Break-Sama still want me? Or would he think I was tainted? Would he even be able to look at me? At that exact moment I just wanted to die...I looked up at Vincent. He was chuckling about something

"pl.." my voice failed. But he looked down at me.

I tried again, "Please...kill me..."

Anger flashed across his face. "are you telling me what to do?"

I realized my mistake to late..

He forced me against the wall, "you are nothing, do you understand me? So don't. tell. Me. What. To. Do." and with that the black closed in on me again.

~Break~

She still wasn't back. Shed been gone since before I was came home, and she still wasn't back. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was very wrong. So I called the only person I could think of, Luna

She answered on the third ring, "hello?"

"Luna, its me,"

"Hello, Mr. Break" I could tell by her voice she was concerned about something

"Have you seen Snowdrop? I haven't seen her in two days and I'm worried."

She was quiet for a moment, but when she answered she I could tell she was upset, "I've been thinking about that too, and now that I think about it, I haven't seen Vince since the other night...or Gilbert"

I was silent for a moment, I couldn't tell her about Gil, but something else in my brain clicked, "Luna, I need you to go to Vincent's house."

"I understand, I'll call you when I get there" and with that the line was disconnected.

~Vince~

I looked at the girl laying in front of me, and a kind of pity twinged in my heart, What if this had been my Luna? I washed the blood off of her, and put her clothes back on. Then started cleaning up the mess of the past two days. As I was doing so she woke up. She looked at me a moment, then inched away from me. And I stepped forward, she backed away and I stepped forward. All pity was gone.

~ Luna~

I rushed to Vincent's house, ran inside and up to his room, I didn't bother knocking, I just went in, and what I saw made me feel sick. There was Vince, his hands around snow's throat. It Didn't take me half a second to get between them. I held snow in my arms and looked up at Vince, "Why would you do this?" I tried to yell but it came out a whisper.

Vince looked shocked for a moment then his face hardened, "She killed my brother"

I was stunned, I stared at him dumbfounded for a second. "Vince..." I looked down at snow... Then he screamed "SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!"

. I flinched from him, and when I did I saw hurt flash across his face. I knew how close he had been with his brother...and I know its messed up, but I would do the same... I let go of snow and went to him, hugging him tightly, "It will be ok" I whispered.

He collapsed on the floor, and I went with him, his head was on my lap and he was sobbing, I stroked his hair, "shh...it's alright Vince, its alright" He continued to cry. Snow lifted her head slightly, and though I understood where Vincent's rage was coming from, I couldn't let him hurt snow again. I mouthed the word 'run' she nodded and crept towards the door, then took off running down the hallway.

It took all of two seconds for Vince to realize what shed done and go after her. He was gone and I jumped up and ran after them. He caught her by the hair, and turned her around.

~Snow~

He'd caught me, but I saw Luna, I knew she wouldn't let him hurt me. She reached us and grabbed Vincent's arm, "pl..." had barely come out of her mouth when he swung around sending her crashing into the wall with a sickening thud, she crumpled to the floor, and there was blood, I couldn't see where it was coming from, but I knew it was there. I whimpered. "Now, where were we?" he asked, "Y...you were about to let me go?" He chuckled, "Nice try" his hand tightened around my neck. I started to beg but it pissed him off, "You expect me to stop just because you beg? DID YOU STOP WHEN GIL BEGGED?" "I'm sorry" I whispered, "Yea well sorry wont bring my brother back!" "And it won't bring Luna back!" He was startled, "Excuse me?" "look behind you" He dropped me and turned around, I know it was wrong to take advantage of Luna's pain , but I took the opportunity to run away. I was out the door and on my way to Break-Sama's house. I got there and slammed the door behind me, Break rushed in from another room, and when he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks.

~Break~

I stared at Snow. She was crying and bloody and this time I knew it was hers. There was a slash on her cheek, and multiple gashes on her arms. I walked forward and took her left arm, "MURDERER" was carved into it. I looked up at her and noticed burns on her neck, they looked like someone had out a cigarette out on her. I felt bile rising up in my throat. "Snow..." She shook her head, "d...don't...DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I was taken aback, "Snow..." "I'm a worthless nothing! A tainted worthless nothing!" I stared at her…where had she gotten this... She collapsed the, crying I went to her and picked her up, "Who did this to you?" "Vincent..."she whispered, "he tried to...tried to...he was kissing me...and all over me..." she started crying again and red hot fury burned in me, my whole body tensed, but Snow cried harder when I did, "y...you don't w...ant me anymore...do you?" "Snow," I whispered, "I will always want you.."

~Vince~

I dropped Snow and turned around, there was Luna, she was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, her beautiful silver hair stained red. I stood stunned for a second while the scene before me registered in my brain. When the realization set in, I was at her side. I picked her up and held her in my arms, trying to comprehend how I could have done this to her. "Luna?" I can barely make myself whisper, but she didn't reply, I shook her gently, but all that got me was a yelp of pain from her, at least I know she's alive. I just held her, not knowing what else to do... "V...vince?..."it was barely audible but I heard it, "Yes, Luna?" She tried to say something, but this time I couldn't hear. I started to cry heartbroken sobs. I felt a cold hand on my face, I looked down at Luna, she was smiling weekly, "I...its ok Vince. I'll b...be fine" All I could do was look at her. Finally the only smart thing that had crossed my mind all day came, "I'll be right be right back Luna, I promise" I ran down the stairs and reached the hall phone, I dialed 911 a woman picked up "911 whats your emergency?" I tried to explain but I was crying to hard, "Sir, please calm down, whats wrong" I finally managed to get a few words out, the woman said shed send and ambulance right away, and so I raced back upstairs to Luna, "Luna,?" She didn't answer . "Luna please?" She opened her eyes slightly and tried to smile. "I called the ambulance, they'll be here soon, please stay with me." She closed her eyes, "Luna!" I yelled, I could tell she had to force her eyes open., But then I heard the sirens, and I hoped it meant shed be ok..

~Paramedic~

When we found the girl she looked in bad shape, there was blood everywhere, and the guy was no better off, not physically like the girl, but emotionally. He was sobbing and holding her and demanded he ride in the ambulance so he could be with her. When we got to the hospital I could see the heartbroken expression on his face when he was informed he wasn't allowed in the operating room. He sat there for an hour with that same look on his face. I assumed when he got up and left it was because the poor guy couldn't handle it anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Yea this one is short and its been forever, but we have been busy. So sorry. Oh, and is this too fast paced? **_

_~Break~ I couldn't believe the extent of the damage Vincent had done to my precious Snowdrop. I couldn't stop looking at the burns, the cuts, the bruises. All of this could only be described by one word. Torture. It was the only word that fit this, and it killed me to think that my Snow had gone through that. If I hadn't left, or if I'd thought to take her with me, it wouldn't have happened, she'd still be ok, and unharmed. I looked down at the trembling figure still clinging to me, she was so fragile, so helpless, and when she needed me most, I hadn't been there. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong for her. Rage, horror, heartache, hatred, pity, all of those horrid emotions were swirling together in a whirlpool of anguish as I could only hold Snowdrop. She looked up at me then, her tear streaked face broke my heart, "I'm so sorry Break-Sama..." Finally the rage won out, "Don't you say that...this is not your fault. Do you understand me? If I hadn't left you here by yourself .." I shook my head then, the thoughts of what had happened to her choked me, and if I said another word I would crack. Resolution set in, I had to kill Vincent, I'd never thought he was capable of such violence, but I had thought the same of my Snow too. I knew I could never forgive him for what he did to my love.. ~Vincent~ I couldn't take it, sitting in the waiting room for the news that I'd killed my love. I couldn't sit there and just wait for the inevitable. I had nothing left to loose at this point, so I was going to finish what I'd started. Kill that girl, and the damn hatter that protected her. If I ended up dieing in the process all the better, because then I wouldn't have to do it myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with out the ray of sunshine that was my Luna... ~Snow~ I was still in Break's arms, trembling. Not just from what Vincent did to me, but with the thought of Luna. I wanted to go and see if she was alright, but I knew the only place I was safe was here with Break-Sama.. I needed to ask him if there was any other way I could find out, but every time I tried all that came out were choked sobs or whimpers. Finally I was able to force the words out of my throat, "Br...Break-Sama...I...please..." a sob drowned out the rest of my words and for several minutes I could say nothing more. Break-Sama rubbed my back and tried to soothe me. The look of concern on his face set another round of tears flowing. I had to force myself to calm down. "Please, I need to know if Luna is ok." He looked genuinely surprised, "why?" "She...she saved my life and she is the closest thing I have to family..." His face softened, but I could see something lurking right beneath the surface of those once carefree eyes. I wanted to know, but I didn't at the same time because I knew either he wouldn't tell me, or I wouldn't like the answer... ~Break~ If Luna had died, I knew Vincent wouldn't last too long without her. A plan started formulating in my mind. If Luna had not been killed by what Vincent had done, then I would have to kill her. I knew Snow would be devastated, but it would be worth it in the end. I'd tell her Luna had just died while in surgery, which was still a possibility. Hurt Snow to save her... "Snow, I am going to leave for awhile, you have to hide, and do not under any circumstance come out unless you here my voice. Do you understand?" She only looked up at me confused, but nodded. "Good, I'll bee back shortly" I kissed her gently then got up and left. I made my way to the hospital, I knew what I was about to do was horrible, but it had to be done, I'd always liked Luna, she was a good student, but I loved Snow, and that was more important then one, strike that, two lives. Heh, you know, that sounds slightly crazy, but I suppose that's love... ~Vincent~ I didn't even bother to knock, or wait, I went right into the hatters house. No one was there. I smirked, she was here. I could tell. I quietly made my way through the house, not making the slightest sound. I made my way to the bedroom, luckily the door was open, I looked around before I stepped into the room. There. The corner of the rug was upturned. I smirked to myself, and moved towards the closet. I opened it slowly, and there she was, fast asleep in the corner of the closet. Again, she was too easy. So naively easy. I moved closer until I was right in her face. I saw her stir slightly, then her eyes opened sleepily. "Hello my dear Snowdrop" ~Luna~ I resurfaced from darkness slowly, until it was all so bright. I shut my eyes again and turned my head to the side. I remembered everything and it made my head hurt. It was an excruciating pain. I had to force my eyes to reopened, and there was a person. My heart fluttered slightly. "Vince?" The reply was a chuckle, "Afraid not Luna" My vision cleared, and there was Mr. Break, I blinked. "Surprised?" He asked. "A little," I looked around. "Where is Snowdrop?" "I left her at home, dear." He stood up then and was beside my bed in two strides. I felt a slight panic, "What if Vince?" I couldn't finish the sentence. Yes I loved Vince, but that didn't mean I supported him killing little Snow. Breaks face changed, but only for a moment before he smiled again, "Don't worry about her Luna, I'm taking care of things." the way he said this sent a cold chill down my spine. "please," he went on, "Do not take this personally" he pulled a knife from behind him. I couldn't move. I blinked once. He brought the knife down, but stopped, I saw a hesitant look on his face, but it turned into determination, he lifted the knife again, and right before he was about to bring it back down, his phone rang. He checked the number, and answered, "Hello Snow dear." I heard a voice on the other end but couldn't make out what it was saying, but Break's face went pale, and I saw the slightest hint of horror cross his face, before it was wiped away into a stoic mask. "Vincent...don't touch her." Again a pause as he listened to the response. "Because any pain Snow feels, Luna will have to go threw too" There was a long silence this time, finally I heard the voice on the other end, but I still couldn't make out what it was saying. Break took a quick glance at me, then replied, "Yes, I'll bring her, but just remember, anything you do to Snow, I do to Luna" Another pause then Break clicked his phone shut. He looked at my warily, then detached my IV. "I'm afraid you have to come with me." he picked me up and we were gone, _


End file.
